ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Promos on Kids' WB (2015)
This is a list of promos that aired on the Kids' WB reboot block. Kids' WB (2015) Premiere Promo Description Kids' WB is returning and replacing One Magnificent Morning, and you're invited to join in! Characters Jim Cummings Transcript *Jim Cummings: Next Saturday, Saturday Moring Cartoons are returning in a whole new way when (The One Magnificent Morning logo shows up, but is then replaced by the Kids' WB logo) One Magnificent Morning changes into Kids' WB! That means you'll get... (The words "More Action! More Adventure! More Fun!" appears on screen) More Action! More Adventure! And more Fun! Next Saturday, (The One Magnificent Morning logo shows up again, but is then replaced by the Kids' WB logo again) One Magnificent Morning will change into Kids' WB! Cubix: Robots for Everyone on Kids' WB (2015) Promos Kids' WB (2015) C:RfE Promos Magi-Nation on Kids' WB (2015) Promos Kids' WB (2015) Magi-Nation Promos Sonic Boom on Kids' WB (2015) Promos Kids' WB (2015) SB Promos Animal Mechanicals on Kids' WB (2015) Promos Kids' WB (2015) AM Promos Digimon Fusion on Kids' WB (2015) Promos Kids' WB (2015) DF Promos Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands on Kids' WB (2015) Promos Kids' WB (2015) SSAiS Promos Power Rangers: Wild Force on Kids' WB (2015) Promos Kids' WB (2015) PR:WF Promos Eon Kid on Kids' WB (2015) Promos Kids' WB (2015) Eon Kid Promos Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V on Kids' WB (2015) Promos Kids' WB (2015) YGO Arc-V Promos Yu-Gi-Oh! on Kids' WB (2015) Promos Kids' WB (2015) YGO Promos Ed, Edd, N Eddy Premiere on Kids' CW Promo Description Ed, Edd and Eddy are all coming to the Kids' CW! Characters Jim Cummings, Ed, Edd, and Eddy Transcript * Living the Life with the Stereotypes Promo Description Every Tuesday, catch up with Sophia and Lolita as they head up to some adventures! Characters Announcer, Sophia Winterford, Lolita Diamond, Madeline Voorhees, Amethyst Giger, Lorry Coutts, Khloe Morrow, Charleigh Greene Transcript *Announcer: Coming every Tuesday this October! *Khloe: Best day ever! *Announcer: Everyone's dealing up with some teenager problems! *Sophia: I go wherever I want to go, and no one can stop me. *Announcer: For those girls, they have to be teenagers one way or another... *Amethyst: OMG! OTP! I ship it like FedEx! *Announcer: Only if they were the ones standing there like tomboyish athletes. *Charleigh: You just met her and you're already kissing? *Lolita: No, I didn't kiss. *Announcer: Goth girls with a fascination with death. *Josephine: You're invited to my Gothic sleepover. *Caroline: This is where we have our Gothic makeover. *Hecuba: And please, no vandalism. *Lolita: Why? *Hecuba: I'll tell you why. Those sexist jerks vandalize everything I see. I hate them. *Announcer: Stuck-up beauty queens. *Lorry: You're out of control for right now. *Khloe: Right now? *Lorry: Yeah, right now! *Khloe: Why are you doing this? Why are you acting like friggin' Regina George? *Lorry: Doing what? Messy up your day? I act like her whatever I want! *Khloe: No. *Announcer: And many others. *Louie: Hey. *Khloe: Hi. *Lolita: What's up? *Khloe: He said that to me back! *Announcer: When you're a teenager, always be a teenager. *Madeline: Sounds good to me! *Announcer: Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes! Every Tuesday this October only on Kids' CW! Category:Lists Category:Kids WB Category:Promos Category:Kenneaf's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas